


Leap of Faith

by Crylowren



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Starts off Badass, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, but then the angst returns, star wars episode 9 predictions, trailer predictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crylowren/pseuds/Crylowren
Summary: Rey and Ren are practicing a particularly risqué move when the angst kicks them both in the gut (fic based off of that scene from the trailer)





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> the trailer as dropped and woosh  
> the feels are reals  
> this is my interpretation of *that* scene that will go down in history as the most badass ever  
> it gets angsty quickly whoops

Rey digs her heels into the sand beneath her, stance firm and calculated. She can feel his presence over a kilometre away, racing towards her. Drawing a sharp breath in, she awaits his command. A slight wind ruffles her hair.  
Stay focused. On my command, resume your position and when you feel it to be necessary,  
She hears, no, feels him pause, and reaches for her saber.

I want you to run.

Not thirty seconds later, his voice rings through her head again.

Ready?

She whips around and falls into a crouch, the humming blade of her lightsaber tickles her ankle. Rey turns her head over her shoulder to see his TIE silencer much closer than she anticipated. She panics momentarily and he pushes a wave of calm through the bond.  
She runs suddenly, heels digging into the sand and kicking up a flurry with each step. Rey is made for this environment: she grew up living the harsh conditions and having to adapt every day she woke in her abandoned AT-AT. Lightsaber still buzzing in her hand, she can feel him approaching fast and realises he is sending her encouragement through their bond.  
It wasn’t their first time doing this activity, but the first time hadn’t gone too well. Hesitant at first, Ren was understandably shocked when Rey had proposed she practice her flips, especially when she suggested flipping over his TIE silencer. The image of a bloodied Rey impaled on one of the wings of his ship raced through his mind, followed by the mental disturbance of her lifeless body having to be peeled off his windshield.  
Understandably, he refused.  
The next day she had fled the camp in anger, fury seeping through the bond. 

You think I’m weak! How could you doubt me, even now?  
Her thoughts seeped into his mind and even from the other side of the desert, he shuddered at the dark side flowing through her veins.

I do not doubt you. I only fear the thought of your blood on my hands. 

Over in the camp the two force-users had constructed, Ren had emerged from their bunk. He could see her in the distance, a microscopic dot on the horizon, running to Maker knows where.  
Within the hour, he had her back at the camp, tear soaked and drowsy. He gave her a gentle kiss on her lips, a promise to attempt to stunt later that moon cycle and wrapping her up in their blankets, they slept the day away entwined together. 

Rey felt as if her legs would drop off at any moment, the sands shifting under her feet made her have to run twice as hard. The roar of his Silencer was deafening and she knew if she turned now, she would be face to face with the ugly hunk of metal he adored so. 

Rey, jump!

Adrenaline coursing through her veins, her feet leave the ground, almost effortlessly. The rush of the TIE beneath her sent a burst of wind upwards, white trails fluttering violently. Rey’s legs rotated with the flexibility of a professional acrobat from the holovids she had watched at some point.  
She turned her body, force flowing around her as the light saber in her hand skimmed her thigh. Nevertheless, she lost no focus. Flying over the cockpit, her eyes gazed over Ren’s awestruck face, who was grinning widely.  
Their eyes met momentarily and she decided she would thank him generously later for allowing her to feel so free and forceful. 

Windswept and feeling unstoppable, Rey landed perfectly on the top of his speeding ship. 

What the Kriff Rey?

Rey couldn’t answer him seriously; she was too busy laughing in delight and trying to regain her balance.  
The TIE ship, still skimming too low to the desert floor, began slowing cautiously, as if it was scared to slam on the breaks and send Rey flying across the sands. Rey was gripping the top of Silencer tight, her knuckles turning white with the tension. Momentarily, she harnessed the Force and channelled it to wrap around her body and balance her so she could disengage her saber and open the hatch on the top. It slid open with a satisfying hiss, and Rey hopped down inside. Inside, Ben was grasping the steering controls with such force Rey wondered if he was going to snap them in half. Once the TIE Silencer had come to a stop, Rey slumped on the co-polit seat behind Ren’s, panting heavily.

He didn’t turn to face her.

You could’ve died. I told you to jump over not on.

He sent the words through the bond, his throat too scratchy and prone to cracking to be heard.

“Ben?”

The silence in the TIE was sickening. Rey lent forward to clasp her hand over Ren’s shoulder, only to be immediately shrugged off.  
His face was angled away, but even in the darkness of the ship, she could see the glisten of tears on his cheek. He wiped it away.

“Hey, are you crying?” she quizzed, standing up to her full height. She moved to the side of him, her face contorted in fear and curiosity, and reached out to place her palm on his face.  
When her skin made contact with his, she was thrown aback, the force of the vision he had witnessed stabbing through her. 

She saw herself in various situations: jumping too soon and landing broken on the wind shield, jumping too late and being snatched under the TIE, mistiming her landing and snapping her legs. All situations raced through from his mind to hers, and she finally understood.

He was terrified of loosing her. 

The past through months they had built up a steady lifestyle, trading awkwardness for comfortable silence in the dead of night, and cuddling together when the desert nights grew to sub-zero temperatures became the norm. It was the comfortableness the two had become accustomed to, and neither would trade it for the world.  
She soon realised she was shedding silent tears, her brow scrunched together in agony. Reaching forward, her arms wrapped around him in a strong embrace, his thick arms pulling her onto his lap as he wept into her hair.  
Rey trailed her hair through the raven locks, whispering to him to soothe his erratic breathing. No words were exchanged, no snarky comments.  
The two held each other tight and Ben felt if he let go of her, his lungs would be ripped out. His voice, stammering and muffled as he spoke into her shoulder, shot through the silence.

“I love you…”


End file.
